WORLD CRAZYNESS
by Baku babe
Summary: This is a AnzuYami and some other cuples from other shows but the main cuple is YamiAnzu. It's a combination of some other shows and books. Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Why do we need to do this? You know we don't own the shows or else we won't be writing this.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WORLD CRAZYNESS  
  
It all started in a quiet afternoon. I was sitting in my room and writing (or actually trying to write) a fanfic about Pokemon when suddenly there was an electric shot-down in my house*.  
  
I ran to my T.V. who still worked and watched the news, there they said that the E.S.D (electric shot-down) was happening all over the world, and that they were able to tell this because they had just enough power for this and after that all the world will be dark.  
  
After I heard this I fell on the couch, I couldn't believe my ears what in the name of god could cause something like this?! I decided that I must be dreaming it "Yeah, that must be it" so I finally decided to go to the kitchen and fix myself a glass of hot cocoa (I have in my house a microwave with an alternative source of energy).  
  
-Meanwhile in the kitchen-  
  
While I waited for the cocoa to be ready I suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the living-room. I tip-toed quietly toward the living-room thinking it must be a burglar but what I saw almost caused me to faint.  
  
There were 8 vortexes and out of them I could see lots of shadows coming out, but when the vortexes closed I felt myself go blind for a few minutes and when I got my eye-sight back I knew why..the light came back. I was shocked to find there standing..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please tell me if you want me to continue this. You can tell me by reviewing! 


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: read the last chappi.  
  
Thank to all who reviewed, I love you *give each reviewer a hug* and now for the next chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I saw there standing not a burglar but all the good characters from my favorite shows/book.  
  
From Yugi-Oh: Yami, Anzu, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Isis, Duke, Malik, Marik.  
  
From Pokemon: Ash, Misty, Brock, Melody and all their Pokemon and the legendaries too.  
  
From Project Zeta: Zee, Ro, Bucky, D. Zelig.  
  
From DBZ: Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bra.  
  
From PPG: The girls, the boys, the professor.  
  
From Harry Potter: Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Fred and George.  
  
From Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin.  
  
They all looked around in complete confusment. Just then I felt my legs give away and I fell slowly to the floor, I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming "ouch" I muttered.  
  
It was no dream, all of this was really happening. Then they all looked at me, 'I better say something quick' I thought. "Hey guys great weather, huh?" I saw them all look at me in amusement 'way to go genius, now they probably think you're crazy.' I said to myself.  
  
All of the sudden I heard someone ask "hey, who the hell are you and what are we doing here?!" I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Marik.  
  
"Oh, it's you Marik, well that's what I'm trying to figure out too." In an instant I found myself being watched by 12 wondering eyes of the Yugi- Oh gang. Then Joey asked suspiciously "how do you know his name?"  
  
'Ho-oh I'm in dip shit, oh well I better end this because you know what they say "the sooner the better" ' I thought.  
  
"I know that's Marik like I know that's Ro...."I said pointing at her, "that's Misty, that's Trunks, that's Brick, and that's Harry." I said pointing out.  
  
If I thought earlier that the Yugi-Oh cast watching me like a hawk was bad, then I didn't even got close to how it would feel, when everyone in the room were watching me.  
  
"^_^; Oh Marik I forgot you asked who I was right? Well my name is Diana (not real name) and you're all in my house and. and. and I've no idea how you got here (everyone anime-fall), all I can tell you is that before you got here there was an E.S.D and that the vortexes you came out of probably caused the E.S.D. And another thing you must be hungry so here is some food and drinks for you all.  
  
So I took the Sennen remote* from my pocket and pushed a button and out of thin air came 3 tables loaded with food that until you're not full the food won't disappear.  
  
Before I could even talk to some of them. At least 17 of them ran me over to get to the food. Just then someone came to me and asked me "are you okay?" I heard myself answer sarcastically "just peachy". I heard that person laugh, I opened my eyes and saw.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review! And tell me what you think. I promise the next chappi will be longer. 


	3. The sleeping order

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
I decided to post another chapter just because you're all so nice. And please tell other readers about my story. Have a nice reading (I sound like hostess). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3: "The sleeping order"  
  
I heard that person laugh, I opened my eyes and saw Ryou kneeling next to me his hand outstretched. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I said "thank you" and kissed him on the cheek, we both blushed like tomatoes.  
  
I saw everyone (that had been in there) return from the kitchen, few of them still had food in their hands *sigh*. "Hey guys, girls I think we better hit the hay it is after all 11.54 pm" I said. "Diana's right guys it is late, and tomorrow we could explore the area we're in a bit" pointed out Ryou.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "But where the heck are we going to sleep? Do you have enough rooms in your house for us all?" asked Butch. "^_^; I haven't really given that much thought (everyone sweat-drop) but thank god I have a useful sennen item." And with that I took out my S.R and turned the house into a house-hold like kaiba's. "Hey it looks a lot like my house" pointed out Kaiba. 'Yeah, maybe it's because it's your house ha ha ^_~.' I laughed in my head.  
  
"Well in that case I suppose you know how to get around." I said. "I think so" said Kaiba. "Now everyone I'll fix you rooms and we'll all meet here at 10.30 am sharp." I ordered.  
  
"But what if someone gets lost?" asked Ash. "Oh don't worry you won't get lost ('for once' I thought), because there will be signs for the floors and letters on the doors" I said. "But I don't see any signs" said Joey. "That's because I didn't put them yet, silly." I said.  
  
And as I pushed another button on my S.R, signs with writings for the directions you need popped out of nowhere. "Now the sleep and bedroom order." I said, "in each bedroom there is one bed that is a bonk bed, there are only 12 where there is a queen bed and I choose where you lot are going to sleep." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay (I took a paper with all the bedrooms in it) here's the order:  
  
First Floor  
  
A. Yami and Anzu (a queen-sized bed. Blushing)  
  
B. Sirius, Fred and George (there are a bunk bed and normal bed).  
  
C. Isis  
  
D. Yugi and Duke  
  
Second Floor  
  
A. Ash and Misty (what?!!!)  
  
B. Harry and Hermione (gulp)  
  
C. Bakura and Seto (at least it's not with the pharaoh)  
  
D. Malik and Marik  
  
Third Floor  
  
A. Zee and Ro  
  
B. Joey and Mai (waaa???)  
  
C. Bucky and Dr. Zelig  
  
D. Vegeta and Bulma and Bra  
  
Forth Floor  
  
A. Goku and Gohan  
  
B. Trunks and Goten  
  
C. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo  
  
D. Tristan and Mirokou  
  
Fifth Floor  
  
A. Sesshomaru, Sango and Rin  
  
B. The girls and the boys (3 bunk beds)  
  
After the order was read everyone went to their rooms.....except one.  
  
"Wait, but where am I going to sleep?" asked Ryou. "Oh, don't worry follow me." I told him with a sheepish grin . We walked past the bedrooms on the first floor and finally arrived to another door. "This is my room and you're sleeping with me." I told him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review. And tell me whatever or not you want me to continue. And to those who asked me to make the chapters longer: I'm working on it. 


	4. Unexpected event

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing and to you who asked for a lemon. It's a PG rating and I don't want to take it to the R level, so I prefer to keep it sweet and pure (like Ryou ^_~) Oh, and those who noticed the character that you see things from her point of view is me. Look at my bio to see how I look, I updated it.  
  
And now the story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4: "Unexpected event"  
  
"This is my room and you're sleeping with me." I told him. He blushed furiously "Wa.what?!" he stuttered. "Yeah Ryou, I like you the best out of everybody and not just that I.." "I love you" I added under my breath. "You're what?" he asked. "Nothing, nothing lets just go to sleep." I said quickly.  
  
We entered the room and Ryou became amazed: Inside the room there was a queen-sized bed, a T.V, lots of books and a computer. "Wow! Some room you have" told me Ryou. "Yeah, but it's not my real room. I made it with the help of my S.R." I said.  
  
"Really?! What else can it do?" he asked me. "Oh, it can bring you almost everything you want.only if it's not causing pain to the person who it maybe took something from" I explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Ryou. "Let's say Bakura had it and he wanted to take the sennen pyramid from Yugi with the help of this, but he wouldn't be able to because it would cause pain to Yugi knowing that the pyramid is gone." I explained.  
  
"That's good, considering that maybe he would try to steal it." He said. "Don't worry. Even if he'll try he won't be able to." I said with my arms crossed. "Now, better take a shower 'cause it will be morning in a few hours and we need a few hours of sleep to recharge." I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah you're right, you can go first" He said. "That's sweet of you, don't worry I won't take long." I assured him. And I didn't. 15 minutes later I came out of the shower with a pale-pink night-gown. "You can get in now." I said. "Ah, thanks." Said Ryou, he took one last glance at me and was off to the shower.  
  
After Ryou showered he came out of the shower with a towel warped around his middle, covering his lower part of the body (^_~ *drool*) "Hm, do you have some clothes for me? After all I didn't expect to be here" said Ryou. I pushed a button on my S.R and told him to check his closet, there he found more clothes then he could ever imagine.  
  
"Wow, you know I could use a sennen item like yours" he said. "You're welcome to use it whenever you want" I told him. "Thank you" he said. After that he put on a pair of trunks (hee, hee) and we both got into bed. (That's why it's PG rated ^_~)  
  
"Good night, Ryou" I said turning off the light. "Good night" he answered back. I cuddled closer to him, and felt his body heat rise. Eventually I fell asleep in about 02.43 am, and he a little after me. When I woke up in the morning I felt warm all over and saw Ryou hugging me, I felt I was in heaven, but then I looked over at the clock and almost jumped. The hour was 09.51 am. I had to wake Ryou up so we could both get ready and fast.  
  
I tried shaking him at first gently, but I saw that that didn't help so I tried more roughly but that didn't help either. 'What could I do that would wake him?' I pondered. Suddenly (yeah right!) an idea came to my mind, slowly I lowered my head to his and ever-so-gently I kissed him on his lips.  
  
I closed my eyes, the feeling was amazing: I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. After about 10 seconds I felt him respond to my kiss with a kiss of his own. After about a minute we broke the kiss to get some air.  
  
"Good morning! I see someone's finally up" I said with a smirk. "Good morning to you too." Answered a blushing Ryou. "Ryou you don't have to be shy, after all it does take two to tango err.kiss" I assured. "Yeah" He said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review. And I hope this chapter was long enough for you. 


	5. A new game

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
I love you all! *Hug's reviewers* You're making me keep on writing, in other words You're My Power! So thank you all for reviewing.  
  
I try to make the chappies longer for you, I really do! But it's just that I have the other chapters already up. I just need the head titles and so I can't put two subjects under one title..understand? But I'm doing my hardest just so you can enjoy it more. That's all I wanted to say.  
  
To Jelly: (is it alright if I'll call you Jelly?) don't worry I'll tell Ryou *wink* and thank you for reviewing.  
  
To Kagome of Summer dances: Thank you for Reviewing too. And I'm glad you're enjoying my fic.  
  
MisticElf: It was meant to be funny, or else I wouldn't put the sub- category as Humor. And you should try to write at-least a one-shot, and you can choose where you publish it. Here's a piece of advice: how good the story is depends on the imagination of the writer. Hoped that helped, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
And that goes to all my reviewers out there.  
  
And now without further ado the story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4: "A new game"  
  
So we dressed quickly (I dressed in the bathroom) and exited the room to the L.R. There I saw some of them. 'Oh well they still have ten minutes left, better give them their time' I thought.  
  
And sure enough after 9 and a half minutes everybody who weren't downstairs came running from every direction that pointed out, and *sigh* crashed right into poor Yugi (sorry, Yugi fans) who happened to wait for them at the end of the stairs.  
  
After we pushed them off Yugi, we could clearly see a Yugi pancake (aww, poor Yugi). When Yami saw this he got worried, "aibou, are you okay?" he asked in concern. And to our relief he answered back "yeah, don't sweat it Yami."  
  
We helped him to his feet and then I said "guys, I believe you all don't know anybody here except who you came with, am I right?" I saw everyone nod their heads. "So I thought maybe will get to know each other through a game" I added.  
  
"Okay, this is how it works." I pressed on my S.R again and in front of our eyes popped a machine that had a board and underneath the board water. (The thing in the parks where you need to hit the circle in the middle and if you do the person falls into the water)  
  
"I call a person's name and he comes and seats on the board and he needs to point at the right person whose name appears in his note, and if he gets it wrong he falls into the water. Understood?" they all nodded and sat on the floor in a big circle, and we began playing. "Misty, come over here" I called.  
  
Misty sat down and in her hand was a card that said "Seto", she looked at everybody and then she pointed at a very tall and blue eyed teen. "Way to go, you're right that's Seto" and she hurried to go sit down.  
  
Then I called another name "Fred" and he ran and sat down quickly. And that's how it continued with only several T-shirts wet (as in: Yami-in my story even he can lose. Ryou-I brought him a towel *drooling*, and a few others). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay, okay I know this wasn't long but I explained all in the beginning. And again thank you all for putting-up with me and my short chapters. Also you can send gifts to whoever you want. 


	6. Surprises, surprises and more surprises

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Princess Cythera: thank you. And here is the next chappi to your command ^_~  
  
*We see Yami walking in* Yami: "Hey, where am I?" Me: "You're in my fic." Yami: "Oh" *looking confused* Me: *about to hug him when Ryou comes in, starts hugging Ryou* Ryou: "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Me: "No, but I know you ^_____^" *starts kissing Ryou* "Oh, Yami, Kagome of fall dances Sent you Gel and a pack of bubble gum. *Ryou is lying on the ground dazed* Yami: thank you Kagome! ^_____^ *looking at Ryou who's still hasn't moved* 'and thank god I'm not her boyfriend' he thought. Me: "Oh, and Yami?" Yami: "Yes?" Me: "read the review that Jellybob 15 left." Yami: *reading Jellybob 15's review, after he finished he smirked* "So? You want to see me with a wet shirt? How about will try something a little more interesting?" *takes off his shirt* "Like what you see?" Me: "Yami!!!! This is a PG rated fic! Stop it!" *starts running after him in circles* Me: "Come here you little.." *looking at readers* "Oh, sorry. Here you go."  
  
The story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 6 "Surprises, surprises and more surprises"  
  
Finally after everybody know each-other basically, I told them they could do whatever they wanted as long as they don't hurt someone (they could brake something for all I care, after all I'm the lucky owner of the S.R).  
  
I went to see some T.V when I saw Ryou lying on the couch, reading a newspaper. I smiled at this, but then I saw Bakura slowly creeping toward him like a lion to its prey.  
  
He noticed me staring at him and stopped for a moment, put a finger to his mouth in a don't-say-a-word way and proceeded toward Ryou once more.  
  
When he got to the couch I saw him jumping on Ryou and start to tickle him. 'I have to take a picture of this' I thought to myself. I pulled out my S.R and pushed quickly on a button and summoned my camera. A few shots here and there and I had an alibi for Bakura (told you he's a sweet-heart, now I have evidence).  
  
After the two of them calmed down I proceeded to one of the rooms (on this floor). There I saw on the couch sitting like two lovebirds Anzu and Yami (they sat next to each-other on the couch in their room and saw T.V- everybody have in their rooms a couch a T.V and a closet that when they think of an outfit they want, it just appears).  
  
"Hey you two" I called. They turned around and noticed me standing there for the first time. "I want to show you something, but if you're busy it can wait" I said with a wink. "Um, no" said Anzu.  
  
They followed me to my room and looked like Ryou the first time he saw my room, but didn't say anything. I walked over to my computer, logged onto the net, went to the web fanfiction.net and went to the story "A Valentine's dance" by L.W. (lone wolf).  
  
"Here, I want you to read this" I ordered. They walked over and started reading it. When they finished reading Anzu was blushing like crazy and Yami had smoke coming out of his ears (only those who read it will know why they act like this). ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* R&R please, it's not that hard. Just push on the button down here. 


	7. The plan

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Animedreamer: thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! And I already read your story, and I love it, be sure I'll read the next chapter!  
  
Jellybob 15: thank you very much, you gave me a great idea now. You'll see it when the time comes. ^______^  
  
Kagome of fall dances: thank you for reviewing! And your not over-reacting, believe me if Ryou wouldn't of have walked in I think I would have gone to take a cold shower because of the thought running in my mind! And I hope you mean chapter 9 in your story cause you already got chapter 8.  
  
Important Announcement!!!! Okay, listen. I need at-least 3 girls who want to be with these boys in my story:  
  
1.Yugi  
  
2.Fred and George  
  
3.Seto kaiba  
  
4.Duke  
  
5.Malik and Marik  
  
6.Tristan  
  
7.Bucky  
  
8.Trunks  
  
(If you want to be with one of them, say in your review. You'll also be in my story!)  
  
And without further interruptions the story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 7 "The plan"  
  
Just then we hear footsteps and see Bakura entering the room. And when Yami saw him he ran to him and started strangling him. Anzu, being the sweet- heart she is ran and broke them up.  
  
Then Yami points at Bakura with a shaking finger and say "keep away from Anzu" with a warning glare, and walked out of the room.  
  
Bakura glared at his back and rubbed his sore throat, and if that wasn't enough he started to curse Yami in Egyptian. Then he came to us and asked "what's with him?" I point to the story on the screen and he starts reading it.  
  
When he finish he laughs (a normal laugh, for a change) and Anzu starts blushing again. Then I get an idea and whisper it to them both.  
  
The Idea:  
  
"It seams that our mighty pharaoh has a soft spot for Anzu" I said giggling. 'If I want them together, I have to do something' I thought to myself.  
  
Suddenly I got an idea. "Bakura, I want you to be closer to Anzu for a while" I ordered. "Why should I listen to you mortal?" he shot out darkly.  
  
I whispered something in his ear. (If you want to know what I said to him, you'll have to wait till I'll publish my second story who's called "Spy, Spy.Oh My!"  
  
As I whispered in his ear you could see his eyes grow big and darken, then he said "you wouldn't dare" in a voice barley above a whisper. I smirked and said "you don't know me." He sighed "alright, alright. I'll do it just don't fulfill your threat."  
  
"Alright, so it's settled. You'll get Yami jealous and I won't show your little secret to everyone" I said. "Yeah, alright" he answered grumpily. "Now that that's settled all that's left us to do is think of a plan" I said.  
  
'Hmm, what can I do with these two to make Yami jealous?' I thought. 'Wait.I have an idea!' "Okay, listen up I have a plan."  
  
The Plan:  
  
"Anzu, I want you to go to the living-room and just pretend you're sitting there and watching T.V, meanwhile Bakura you're staying here. I'm going to hide somewhere where I'll have a good looking-spot to the living-room. When I'll see Yami coming from upstairs (He went to talk to Yugi) I'll call you.  
  
When I do, I want you to run to the living-room without Yami seeing you. Then I want you to lean toward Anzu as if you're kissing her. And I'm sure that when Yami we'll walk in on you he'll want to rip you apart so watch out." I explained.  
  
"Oh, and Bakura. If you'll start fighting with Yami and try to kill him I have another blackmail" I added in a voice, for only him to hear. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you a candy?! 


	8. A plan going wrong

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Kagome Of Fall Dances: Thank you, I really appreciate you reviewing my story. And don't worry your with Seto (wait till you see how he reacts when he sees you ^_~) But I need you to state in your review or BIO how you look! (color of eyes, hair, height)  
  
Jellybob 15: I'll put you with Yugi cause I already got someone (look up) with Seto. And if you want Duke just tell me and I'll put you with him. Thank again for reviewing.  
  
Princess cythera: I'm really sorry!!!! But as you can see I've already got someone with Seto. But you can choose one of the others below. And thank you for reviewing ^_____^.  
  
Dark lightning shadow: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
*Suddenly Yami and Anzu appears* Y&A: "What are we doing here?" Me: "I called you, you got gifts." Y&A: "Oh, really? from who?" Me: "From Dark lightning shadow. Anzu you got a copy of the "Sims", and Yami you got Anzu. ^______~" *We can see Anzu holding a copy of "The sims" in her hands, smiling and Yami hugging her* Me: "Now what do you say?" Y&A: "Thank you Dark lightning shadow ^_____________________________^"  
  
Important Announcement!!!! Okay, listen. There are still some boys you can choose:  
  
1. Fred and George  
  
2. Duke  
  
3. Malik and Marik  
  
4. Tristan  
  
5. Bucky  
  
6. Trunks  
  
(If you want to be with one of them, say in your review. You'll also be in my story!)  
  
And without further interruptions the story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 8 "A plan going wrong"  
  
Anzu went to the living-room to seat, and meanwhile I waited to hear footsteps coming.  
  
After about ten minutes Bakura got bored and decided to come and wait by me. "This is boring. When will he." but before he could finish that sentence we heard a voice from another floor saying: "thanks Yugi I really needed that" and then footsteps coming toward us.  
  
Of course we all recognized the voice it was Yami. I mentioned to Bakura and he ran toward the living-room. And like we planned they sat there as if they were kissing (and believe me they did a very good job. And I could swear I saw Bakura blushing).  
  
In the meantime I saw Yami coming down the stairs with a grin on his face. 'Oh, poor thing he doesn't know what's coming' I thought.  
  
And sure enough when he entered the L.R, the grin and happiness he held beforehand disappeared.  
  
He looked shocked and betrayed, but the thing that I hated the most was.he looked like he was about to cry, like his heart was broken. And I think that's exactly what happened to him.  
  
'No. That's not what I wanted. I wanted him to get angry, to try and kill Bakura, anything but looking like that' I thought in sadness.  
  
I think Anzu noticed him standing there too, cause she soon asked "Yami, are you okay?" But when he turned around she almost cried. Because that's exactly what Yami did. He cried.  
  
But what I saw shocked me. He didn't cry regularly (as in tears streaming down his face) he cried single tears, one by one. I guess he didn't want to show to Bakura how weak he could get.  
  
And after that he just ran from the house, and when he thought he got far enough. He started to cry again, but now there was no stopping to his tears. His heart was broken. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I noticed Yami is OOC, but that's what make it a fanfic and not the show. 


	9. All well

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Kagome Of Fall Dances: Don't mention it, I actually enjoy writing it (I think they should put it in "believe it or not" under the subject: "writers of stories who enjoy writing them" not recommended for kids under the age of 61)  
  
Jellybob 15: Yeah *sigh* I know, I wanted to hug him when I wrote it. But for some strange reason he ran every-time I tried. (maybe it's because I have a grip like Mai's from episode 54 ^______~)  
  
Dark lightning shadow: Don't worry, here is a chapter that will make you fill better. And a tissue cause this chappy's gonna be full of tears, OUR TEARS! But from...well you'll see.  
  
Warning: prepare tissues this chapter is really sappy.  
  
And without further interruptions the story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 9 "All well"  
  
I sat in silence until Anzu came over to me and reassured: "It's not your fault. You didn't know that he was going to act like this."  
  
I shock my head "no, I should of never done that. We went too far. It shouldn't have come to that" I said.  
  
"If you ask me, I think you should tell him the truth. Maybe it'll help" I heard Bakura say.  
  
I looked up, now less sad "and why do you want to help? I thought you hated Yami?!" I asked a little suspicious.  
  
"I don't hate him. I just think of him as a pain in the ass" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I guess your right (I didn't mean about the pain-in-the-ass remark)" I said after a thought.  
  
"Thank you" I added and kissed him on the cheek, and I could've sworn that for a moment I saw him smiling.  
  
I told Anzu to come with me and we both ran to look for him (thank god it isn't raining, huh?).  
  
After we ran for 15 minutes, we decided to stop to rest when we saw him.  
  
He sat on the ground against a rock looking into space. I decided that we can't just go over and apologize because I didn't think he'll forgive us.  
  
So I told Anzu to creep to him quietly and when she was standing behind him, stand there and wait. And that exactly what she did.  
  
Then I took out my S.R and with a push of a button summoned my tape and a cassette. When it was ready I put it on "max volume", pushed the button "play" and it started playing the song "Love Will Find A Way" from "The Lion King 2" (if you put the song now it will sound more beautiful).  
  
-Meanwhile where Yami and Anzu are-  
  
I could see Anzu looking at me as if asking me a question without talking. I understood and I nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yami?" Anzu called softly. He didn't answer. And just then the following words from the song played and they matched perfectly. "I know love will find a way anywhere I go I'm home.  
  
If you are there beside me.  
  
Like dark turning into day. Somehow will come through now that I found you love will find a way..."  
  
Just then Anzu decided that she had enough and walked in-front of Yami and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Yami looked surprised at first but gave into the kiss. And the song kept playing:  
  
"I was so afraid. Now I realize, love is never wrong and so...it never dies."  
  
And after a moment Yami and Anzu broke the kiss and started singing with the song: "And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you.  
  
They'll know love will find a way anywhere we go we're home.  
  
If we are there together. Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through. Now that I found you.  
  
Love we'll find a way, I know love will find a way."  
  
After they finished singing they stood up and Yami asked: "but I thought you loved Bakura, I saw you kissing him" he added, sadness returning to show on his face.  
  
I heard that and walked over. "That would be my fault Yami, you see I wanted to bring you to confess to Anzu that you loved her by creating jealousy in your heart, but I haven't thought of the consequences" I said my face showing sighs of guilt.  
  
"It's alright Diana, I guess that if I would've told Anzu sooner, maybe none of this would have happened.  
  
"So you two forgive me?" I asked with sighs of hope.  
  
"Yes, after all because of you I've got my Anzu with me" said Yami looking at Anzu with a loving gaze.  
  
"Thank you. Now we need to go inside unless of-course you two love-birds want to stay here" I said smiling.  
  
"No, it's okay, we can always come here some other time." And with that we walked inside. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Going shopping and……overprotective boys!

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. *Gives each reviewer a bag full of sweets*  
  
And without further interruptions the story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 10 "Going shopping and...over-protective boys?!"  
  
I pulled out my S.R again and pressed a button and in a second I held in my hand a megaphone.  
  
I put the megaphone to my lips and said "attention everyone, I need you all down here" I said.  
  
I waited a minute and saw only few of them coming down, I got mad and yelled "NOW!" and suddenly I could hear lots of footsteps tapping on the floor.  
  
And after a minute of calming down I started "all girls, listen up!" all the girls looked at me, I smiled "we're going shopping!" I yelled.  
  
It took me a moment to register what happened, I found myself in the air and lots of hands holding me there (I don't really like shopping, it's just sounded funny).  
  
"Boys, do whatever you want." I saw Bakura smiling evilly. "Bakura." he looked at me with an innocent look, "you can't fool me. Just remember what we discussed about[1]" I finished.  
  
The smile vanished off his face in the same speed that he got there, he looked down and nodded.  
  
"Good" I added. "Now boys" they all looked at me. "Don't wait up. Maybe we'll find some cute guys there" I said with a wink.  
  
And with that me and the girls got out of the house and started walking toward the mall (I'm leading them there).  
  
-Meanwhile inside the house-  
  
Yami turned to look at the other guys. "I don't know if letting our girls go there with lots of freaks out there is such a good idea" said Yami.  
  
"You're right Yami, I'm not letting Mai walk around in the mall without me protecting her" all the other boys nodded (the boys do not equal D. Zelig, the professor, uncle, Sirius). So the boys started to follow the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R please!!!!!! If you review I'll get Yami to give you a kiss! Yami: "Oh, no you won't!" Me: "Just wait and see handsome." Yami: *Gulping and slowly backing away*  
  
[1]= remember the blackmail I have for Bakura? 


	11. Awww Cute!

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
I have a few things to say before we start the story.  
  
Nabichick: Why aren't you continuing your fic? I really like it! Please continue soon.  
  
Kagome of fall dances: Yay! You're continuing your story! I swear I enjoy reading it. It's full of suspense.  
  
And one last but impotent as well: I have a new story up, please check it out, it's called "Memories".  
  
And without further interruptions the story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 11 "Awwww cute!!!!  
  
-Back to the girls-  
  
Finally, after a 15 minutes walk, we got to the mall. When we entered I saw all the boys in the mall looking at us like we were a piece of meat.  
  
I decided that for now I won't do anything drastic. But what I didn't know was that as soon as we turned our backs our boys knocked the pervert guys out, and continued to follow us.  
  
We shopped for about 2 hours and all this time the boys kept a close watch on us incase another man comes and tries to harass one of us girls.  
  
And then it came...a man stood behind Ro (who stood away from the rest of the girls) and started blowing on her neck.  
  
She recoiled with disgust and walked away, and just when he was about to follow her came a punch out of nowhere hitting the pervert's jaw.  
  
"Nice job Zee" said Joey. "Believe me Joey, it was nothing, I'm sure you would have done the same if it was Mai" answered Zee. "What?! Mai and me? Not a chance!" said Joey. Zee looked at him with a "you can't fool me" face. "Yeah, you're probably right" sighed Joey.  
  
When the boys heard me saying that we should head home they sighed and said "finally" and headed after us out the mall and back home. On the way home one of the boys stepped on a twig. I think I was the only one of the girls to hear it, because I didn't see anyone of them stop and turn around. Fortunately for the boys they walked beside a large bush so they quickly hide, but unfortunately I turned around just in time to see Tristan jumping into the bush. I smirked at that 'so, they were worried about us that they decided to follow us, that's cute' I thought to myself.  
  
I continued to walk with the girls like nothing happened. Meanwhile the boys managed to get up after a certain pointed-hair boy (I hate Tristan's hair and you? It's just so weird. I think he needs a haircut *smiles evilly* and I think I hanged around Bakura too much) jumped on them and knocked them to the ground.  
  
"Hey Tristan, watch where you're jumping next time!" yelled Joey. "Well what did you want me to do? Stand there and let the girls discover us?" yelled Tristan back.  
  
"Guys, please don't start!" pleaded Yugi with puppy-dog-eyes (oh, how can you say no to a face like this?). They both looked at him and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R please!!!!!! And remember to check out my 2nd story "Memories". 


	12. 3 new girls for our 3 single guys!

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
I just want to say I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I had school and thanks to that my grades are from 90 to 100!  
  
Anyway, I also want that I support others who continue their stories...that way I have something to read.  
  
And last thing but the most important one is: I chose some of you to play characters and in this chapter you'll see who has been chosen. And please don't be mad at me if I didn't choose you to be with (enter name) I chose the ones who sent me the names for their characters and the dressing.  
  
For some of you I chose other names because the names you chose didn't really fit into the story. The name of you and your character will be at the end of the story.  
  
And without further interruptions the story continues!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 11 "3 new girls for our 3 single guys!!!!  
  
-Meanwhile where the girls and I are-  
  
"Finally, we got home" I said with a big smile. We all ran inside the house and not too far behind were the boys.  
  
When the boys got in Misty turned and asked: "And were exactly were you?" "Oh, we were doing boy-stuff" answered Joey.  
  
"But Joey, the bathroom is upstairs" said Mai with a smirk. We all laughed (as in the girls).  
  
"Ha, ha Mai. Very funny" answered Joey sarcastically. "Oh, lighten-up we were just having fun" Mai said pouting.  
  
"Yeah, well.." but Joey didn't get to finish that sentence because the door slammed open and in came 3 girls.  
  
"Hey, Diana. We heard rumors that.." started one of the three when suddenly she noticed all of the people standing there.  
  
One of the girls had long blond hair and ocean-blue eyes with a bit of green in them she wore a pair of black jeans, a green shirt that said: "If u can read this you're too close!", and a pair of high-heels.  
  
The next one who stood to her right had brown hair and brown-green eyes, and wore a blue mini-skirt, white running- shoes and a red shirt that said: "I may be sweet, but I can still kick your butt".  
  
And the last one who stood to the left had light-purple hair with some mixture of white stripes and purple eyes and wore a blue shirt that said: "Yeah I know I'm sexy, but don't u dare touch me!" black pants, low-heels and a brown leather-jacket.  
  
"Amm, yeah. Everybody I'd like to introduce you to 3 of my friends: the one that's standing gawking here with the blue eyes is Catty. The one to her left is Jessie and the one on the right is Shippix".  
  
After I finished introducing them, I could clearly see 3 very interested boys staring at them.  
  
Seto, Yugi and Duke stood there open-mouthed and drooling like dogs (*coughJoeycough*).  
  
"Guess someone's happy to see them, nay?" I said with a smirk. The 3 boys looked at me. "Well? Aren't you?" I asked. They blushed and turned their heads away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R please!!!!!! Catty= Skye Shippix= Kagome Of Winter Dances Jessie= Jellybob 15  
  
Girls, if you don't like the names tell me and I'll change them. But tell me the names you want them changed to.  
  
For you who told me that you didn't find the story...I'll check it and give you the id of the story when I find it. 


	13. The singing contest and a chibi Bakura

Disclaimer: read the first chappi.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! sigh I know I'm the worst author ever, but I had writer's block. But I'll make it up to you. My school will be over in a week and because we don't study I would be able to update sooner, because I'll sit on the story more often.  
  
Oh, and to Anime-Senko: Just go to my bio and press on the word, home page/E-mail whatever you need and you can write to me.  
  
And without further interruptions the story continues!!! Chapter 12 "The singing contest and a chibi Bakura"  
  
Then Catty came to me and whispered: "how did they get here?! Do you have magic powers or something?!" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Amm no, I don't know what happened really but I'll try to explain what I can tonight" I whispered back. Then the other 2 came over.  
  
"Can we sleep at your house tonight? Please? Seto looks soooo hot! It's like a dream coming true, I still can't believe it's happening!" said Shippix in excitement.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I said with a sweat-drop. They all hugged me and yelled "thank you". "Okay everybody I'm glad to pronounce that tonight we have a singing contest. Here are the rules:  
  
1. You can do it solo, duet, triple, or everyone you want from the same sex, for example: all the guys sing for the girls or vice-versa.  
  
2. No songs that have some words I don't want to mention. But I know that you know what I mean. (Right Joey? Joey: "Hey, I donno what you're talking 'bout." Sure Joey, and I'm Kazuki Takahashi. Joey: "who is he?" sigh oh god, he doesn't even know his creator.......jk).  
  
3. No yelling boo to any singer! And that's it. But I expect you to follow them, alright?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now I want all of you here at 19:30 pm alright? Oh, and Yugi?" He looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Stay away from the staircase, after-all we don't want a repeat of last- time's events right?" He nodded knowingly.  
  
"Alright, now off you go boys, me and the girls have things to discuss on" I said.  
  
"Oh really? What kind of things?" asked a wondering Bakura. I glared at him, but he glared back and it went like this until Ryou came and pulled him away. "C'mon yami, let the girls be" said Ryou calmly.  
  
"But I wanna know what they're planning" wined Bakura who was meanwhile being dragged away (This is REALLY OOC, don't you think? But still it's cute). "Don't worry 'kura you'll find out tonight" I yelled after them.  
  
R&R please!!!!!!  
  
Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to fly to Holland a week after the start of July so I won't be updating for a while. But till then I will be updating so don't get worried.  
×¨× 


End file.
